


Ring

by shiroe_sachou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mushy, Randomness, Rarepair, Romance, SunaKita, or should i say implied skidipapap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou
Summary: Suna feels like he’s on cloud nine.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinku_Tsuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/gifts).



> Warning: Unlike the previous ones, this fic is un-beta-ed and I'm legit new to writing fics, so I'd like to apologize ahead of time for the writing errors you may find here.
> 
> Also, this heckin' short drabble is written on a whim cuz Shinku_Tsuuki the unfortunate damsel in distress said she's in dire need of fanfic lmao.
> 
> Haikyuu and its characters (c) Furudate Haruichi-sensei

“Suna, it’s past dinner time.”

 

“Is that your way of saying you’re hungry, Kita-san?”

 

He’s replied with a quiet hum and a short nod. Oh, and Kita’s head nuzzling even closer to his bare chest. And a tightening hold on his hip. Suna’s heart buzzes from the gesture of affection.

 

“I only have cup noodles, though.”

 

“Hm.” A light nip attacks his collarbone.

 

_No, huh?_

 

“…are you fine with shopping for the groceries first?”

 

“Anything but cup noodles. You should eat healthier foods, Suna.”

 

He hums an okay and gets up from bed to dress up, soon followed by his equally naked boyfriend.

* * *

 

“Kita-san, ready?” ask the ravenette as he’s done putting his clothes on.

 

Glancing at his lover as he tries to pat the wrinkles on his shirt away, he finds the older guy reaching for his ring—the ring Suna gave him about a week after they started dating—and instantly sputters when he sees Kita puts it on his ring finger on his left hand.

 

“Kita-san?”

 

“Yes?”

 

A rosy, barely visible blush creeps up his cheeks. “It’s unusual of you to wear your ring there.”

 

“Huh? Wh—oh.”

 

“Sorry.” Kita puts said ring on his left hand’s middle finger, where it usually is. A hint of embarrassment tints his ever so quiet voice, wavering the steadiness that makes him the Kita Shinsuke everyone in Inarizaki High volleyball club knows. “Wasn’t intentional.”

 

Suna nods, walking closer to his lover. Gingerly, he reaches for Kita’s hand, rubbing the ring finger with his thumb and index fingers ever so gently.

 

“You should save it for later,” the ravenette says as he tangles their fingers, the ring on his middle finger feels cool on Kita’s skin, “when you get married..”

 

_With me._

 

“Yeah..”

 

An awkward silence grows between them until Kita brings their entangled hands close to his heart. Then, as if he can read his boyfriend’s mind just now, “I’ll be waiting for that,” soft and affectionate smile adorns the volleyball team captain’s face, “Rintarou..”

 

The next second, Kita kisses Suna’s ring and leaves for the front door ahead of him; a plan to buy Suna’s favorite Chuupet in mind.

 

Suna feels like he’s on cloud nine.

 

No, scratch that. Suna **is sure** he’s on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> All in all, thanks for reading!


End file.
